


My boyfriend is a serial killer

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nem toda história de romance é bonita, nem todo drama é trágico, então como pode alguém categorizar a história de um assassinato? Pode muito bem ser uma comédia, um romance, um drama, nunca se sabe. Então, por alguns momentos, esqueça das categorias, apenas ouça a história de uma garota frágil, apenas mais uma vítima do que chamamos de vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boyfriend is a serial killer

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, adivinha quem tinha nada pra fazer, muito tempo e vontade de reescrever algo? EU~. Eu fui olhar meus antigos arquivos, na verdade, e acabei achando uma das "melhores" histórias que eu escrevi durante o tempo que eu não tinha o que fazer da vida. Continuo não tendo, só pra constar; mas eu comecei, e bom, não ficou tão ruim, só um pouco confuso pro leitor em si, exatamente por isso eu resolvi fazer tudo de novo, dando uma visão "melhor" do que eu já havia escrito.  
> No fundo, no fundo, nada realmente mudou, a premissa da história é a mesma, os personagens vão continuar os mesmos, a única diferença é que agora você consegue "vê-los" melhor, assim por dizer. Até mesmo as pequenas histórias de fundo estão um pouco menos de fundo, eu também dei um pouco mais de atenção pra emoções do momento, o que eu não conseguia realmente fazer quando escrevi o original em primeira pessoa, então, em termos, você consegue ler um pouco do que eles estão pensando, não apenas o que ela pensa, foi uma explicação bem bosta, mas valeu.  
> Outra coisa que eu mudei bastante e sobre o "mistério", não é mais o que eles viveram e sim o que vão viver, como é uma reescrita eu quis acabar com esse drama de "ain, não sei o que ele sofreu, não posso julgar", nah, agora você sabe boa parte do que aconteceu, e já é o suficiente, claro que eu ainda vou contar todo o resto, mas metade é melhor que nada.  
> Sobre eu voltar a escrever, bom, depois de um longo ano em que eu até sofri um pouco e desisti de tudo, eu, novamente, notei que isso que eu faço é a única coisa que eu faço bem, não sou boa em piada, não sei conversar direito, sou muito jumenta pra essas coisas, mas quando eu posso parar pra pensar, eu faço "maravilhas", exatamente por isso, no lugar de ficar se achando a retardada mental, eu resolvi voltar a fazer aquele que eu gosto. Mas ninguém liga pros meus dramas pessoais e sim pra história, bom, eu seriamente espero que tenha acabado como algo "melhor de se ler", claro que para o leitor, eu que escrevo é foda-se ninguém deveria ligar pro que eu penso, na verdade.  
> E para concluir o pequenos texto, tudo que eu tenho pra dizer é, se você achava que antes eu tratava os personagens mal, você não viu nada ainda.

Yesfir é uma daquelas garotas que sempre teve problemas, desde a infância, na verdade, não problemas normais, afinal, a coitada já foi abusada muitas vezes pelo tio, a quem acabou vendo morrer em um trágico “acidente” na cozinha, digamos que algumas linhas de gás acabaram explodindo por razões um tanto inesperadas, ou algo assim, quem sabe.

Mas tudo começa em sua infância, durante seus 4 ou 5 anos, quando seu tio, após ter apostado tudo que tinha na loteria, perder mais do que podia pagar e acabando na casa de seus pais. Ele não era exatamente o tipo de homem a quem você olha e pede ajuda, na verdade, é aquele familiar que ninguém da família realmente conversa, afinal, é um daqueles que sempre arruma um jeito de te pedir dinheiro pra qualquer final não muito lucrativo – mesmo dizendo que vai te devolver algum dia desses. Claro que nesse “meio tempo” ele teve algumas namoradinhas, que na verdade eram todas prostitutas, e com seu quarto sendo exatamente ao lado Yesfir, é claro que a pobre garota podia ouvir os dois se “divertindo” a noite.

Entre esse meio tempo, seu tio acabou ficando sem dinheiro até mesmo para pagar as tais prostitutas, e em uma total “seca” sem poder nem pedir dinheiro a irmã, ele viu uma saída na sobrinha, afinal, família é família. Claramente foi uma experiência um tanto quanto traumática para a garota, seu tio era um daqueles que não batia bem da cabeça, bebia de mais, e até tinha umas fantasias um tanto estranhas, e é claro que suas conversas também não eram nem um pouco normais, sempre que acabava sozinho com a garota, logo ia para tais assuntos eróticos, e como ele adoraria ver o quanto ela “podia aguentar”. Contando seus pequenos sonhos, principalmente com a garota, e algumas vezes com a própria irmã, a pobre Yesfir nada podia fazer, contar a mãe? Iria achar que ela está inventando, o pai mal estava em casa, e quando estava, preferia não ser incomodado, típica família sem laços, por sinal.

Foi entre esse meio tempo que sei tio começou a tomar mais iniciativa quanto a suas pequenas fantasias, observando a garota a todo o momento, algumas vezes até chegando a toca-lá quando ninguém estava em casa, mas esses sonhos foram ficando cada vez mais fortes no homem, que logo estava completamente abusando da pobre criança. Tudo que ele sempre sonhou, desde seus desejos mais obscuros, até mesmo aos mais simples, Yesfir viu todas as faces de um homem acabado, sem dinheiro, sem família.

Quanto mais tal homem a forçava a fazer tais atos que ela ainda nem entendia, mais calada a garota ficava, ela sabia bem no fundo que se fosse contar tal história, ninguém iria acreditar, mesmo com todo o seu corpo gritando de dor após algumas noites mais violentas do tio, ela ainda guardava tudo para si mesma. Mas esse não era o real problema, a real ficha só cai quando os pequenos “brinquedos” entravam em ação, afinal, ele não tinha dinheiro para comprar nada, então, improviso entrava em cena.

Suas fantasias não eram apenas sobre sexo, mas também sobre como tudo iria ocorrer, amarrando-a, tocando-a, lambendo-a, todo o tipo de coisa, a garota odiava tais sensações, ela não queria ver aquele homem nunca mais em toda a sua vida, mas as coisas apenas pioravam. Com o tempo passando, ele sabia que ela estava crescendo, seu corpo um dia iria começar a mudar, mas na realidade, sua diversão apenas fica melhor, afinal, amordaça-lá já havia virado uma rotina, ninguém iria ouvir os gritos de uma garota sem voz. Em muito pouco tempo a diversão ficou mais violenta, seus sonhos então se tornaram mais obscuros, eles não se constituíam apenas em abusar da garota, mas sim de faze-lá sentir dor, pequenos enforcamentos, mordidas, tapas, chutes, qualquer coisa que fosse marcar seu corpo por um certo período de tempo.

Mas é claro que um dia alguém iria notar, e foi em um dia de sol, quando a mãe finalmente havia parado em casa que ela o pegou no flagra. A pequena garota chorando com seu corpo virado de barriga para baixo, seu rosto sendo prensado contra o colchão, e o homem apenas se preparando para começar sua diversão diária. A mãe logo ligou para o marido, que voltou correndo para a casa com alguns outros policiais que prenderam o homem, que já nem podia mais ser chamado de tio.

E a garota traumatizada? O que eles podia fazer com Yesfir no final de tudo? Bom, nada, tudo que a família pode fazer foi conforta-lá, e levar a garota a algum tipo de psicologo, o maior problema na mente da garota agora era o medo compulsivo de tudo, barulhos altos, qualquer coisa que a lembrava dos constantes abusos, até mesmo olhar no espelho e ver os pequenos vestígios da dor que sentiu a faziam chorar sem poder parar nem ao menos um minuto. Sendo, basicamente, ensinada em casa pela mãe, que teve que largar do amante por algum tempo e cuidar da filha, ela se sentiu um pouco melhor depois de um longo tempo.

Tal garota não poderia viver na sociedade, mas logo ela voltou a escola, não muito melhor do que antes, mas pelo menos mais sociável. Não tendo muitos colegas, não falando muito, apenas fazendo o que tinha que fazer, e logo entrou na faculdade, seu sonho era poder desenvolver um remédio para curar a ansiedade, já que esse era seu maior problema, química era sua melhor matéria enquanto na escola, não foi tão difícil entrar na faculdade.

E essa história, na verdade, começa aqui, com sua entrada numa faculdade não muito conhecida, Yesfir encontrou seu real desafio, não desistir em meio ao longo caminho que tinha pela frente, seu maior medo ainda era nas aulas, ela se sentia “observada” por alguém que parecia não estar tão longe, mas sua duvida crescia cada vez mais, ela não sabia se era tudo apenas da sua cabeça, ou se realmente tinha alguém lhe observando por todo o tempo da aula.

Mal a garota sabia que nada disso era da sua pequena cabeça confusa e abnormal, afinal, alguém realmente a observava, já fazia pelo menos algumas semanas que Dimitri havia se mudado para aquele país frio, não conhecia ninguém, apenas morava em uma mansão um tanto abandonada longe do centro da cidade, todas as casas pela aquela rua eram de pessoas ricas, com muito dinheiro, e ainda assim, Dimitri não parecia nem um pouco rico, ele havia saído da Inglaterra por alguns “problemas pessoais”, sem mais detalhes.

Não muito depois da sua chegada, ele notou uma garota a parte de todo o resto da sala, longos cabelos castanho mel, olhos bem claros, num azul quase que branco, sua expressão simpática e envergonhada lhe trazia lembranças de sua irmã mais nova que já havia falecido, sua pele era bem pálida, mas ainda assim um pouco corada, ele a comparava muito com as frágeis bonecas de porcelana que sua mãe adorava tanto. Era uma atração um tanto quanto fatal, ele não queria vê-lá já que lembrava de sua irmã, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo o deixava curioso, afinal, era a única pessoa, além dele mesmo, que não se enturmava com ninguém na grande sala.

Yesfir, em grande parte do tempo, apenas escrevia em seu diário durante os intervalos, não comia muito, afinal, era bem esbelta por si só, se satisfazia com bem pouco, mas entre esses dias ela se sentia cada vez mais observada, e em lugares diferentes, não apenas na sala, mas no refeitório, no caminho de casa, as vezes até mesmo nos corredores vazios da escola, e exatamente quanto isso começou, ela lembrou dos antigos traumas, a fazendo voltar mais cedo para casa, as vezes até mesmo tendo que ir à enfermaria por ter alguns ataque de pânico, mas Dimitri se divertia em admirar a garota de longe, tudo sobre ela era delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha algo diferente, algo que ele queria descobrir, o “algo” que a fez ser daquele jeito.

Tudo que Dimitri queria, ele conseguia, não era apenas um daqueles galãs, ele realmente tinha dinheiro, só não gostava de aparentar ter, seus olhos verdes com um sutil tom de mel e os cabelos escuros e meio cacheados faziam um tal sucesso com as garotas da sala, elas não realmente conversavam com ele, ou algo assim, apenas olhando de longe, mandando sorrisos e beijinhos, principalmente as mais atrevidas, que pareciam viver indo e vindo e festas regadas a álcool. Na verdade, ele as enojava, eram as escórias da sociedade, as pessoas que tinham dinheiro e ainda assim jogavam fora para viver vidas medíocres na luxuria que as traziam prazer. Ainda assim, seu “objetivo principal” era descobrir mais sobre a garota que sentava a sua frente. Nada o deixava mais contente do que vê-lá notar seu olhar e abaixar a cabeça com medo, algumas vezes ele se pegava sorrindo por quase que motivo nenhum.

Após algumas semanas apenas observando, Dimitri finalmente fez seu primeiro movimento, durante o intervalo, ele sabia que a garota nunca saia do lugar, comia pouco e apenas escrevia em algo, foi durante um desses intervalos que ele sentou ao lado de Yesfir, como se não fosse querer nada, apenas se sentou e comeu, olhando delicadamente o pequeno caderno no qual ela escrevia, ele podia ler pequenas partes do texto como “alguém sentou ao meu lado hoje”, “ele não parece interessado em nada” e “talvez seja tudo da minha cabeça mesmo”. O que o deixou ainda mais curioso sobre o estranho comportamento da garota, escrever um diário na faculdade, para ele aquilo era coisa de adolescentes sem o que fazer, mas no fundo, ele estava apenas intrigado pelo que ela escrevia em tantas páginas. E foi assim que ele decidiu seu próximo movimento, falar com Yesfir, não precisava ser nada muito sofisticado, Dimitri sabia que a garota não iria aguentar mais do que alguns segundos de conversa, ainda mais se todos notassem e fossem ver o que estava acontecendo, ele só tinha que esperar o momento certo, algo como nas novelas, o mocinho salvando a garota amada, no caso, o interessado salvando a garota que nem sabe o que está acontecendo.

Claro que esse dia acabou chegando, era inverno, muitos meses depois do primeiro acontecido, ela provavelmente nem se lembrava mais do que realmente havia acontecido, mas Dimitri se lembrava, ele continuou a observa-lá, cada vez mais de perto, sua curiosidade começou a se tornar uma pequena obsessão, que o consumia dia e noite. Normalmente ele tentava ser o personagem misterioso que não queria nada com nada, mas como poderia uma garota tão simples ser fascinante para ele? Afinal, seu último relacionamento não acabou muito bem, mas ele preferia culpar aquela mulher pelo final de tudo. Desde então, ele nunca havia se sentido tão atraído à uma pessoa de tal jeito, e ainda assim, ela nunca parecia notar nada, ela nunca se virava, ela nunca procurava por ele, ela nunca o notava, e aquilo o deixava com um pouco de raiva, afinal, aquela garota passava o dia todo sem falar com ninguém, a não ser os professores.

Dimitri sabia que um deles estava, também, interessado em Yesfir, ele vivia a chamando depois da aula para conversar, Deus sabe-se lá sobre o que, e por algum motivo qualquer, ela sempre parecia bem desconfortável com a situação, afinal, ele era bem mais velho do que ela e não parecia querer nada exatamente, “bom”, dela. E aquela pequena semente de ciumes começou a florescer, até um certo ponto onde os dias de inverno ficavam cada vez mais perigosos, e foi em um desses dias que ele parou a frente do portão principal, apenas olhando a rua como sempre.

Yesfir estava atrasada neste tal dia, ela queria muito poder apenas correr para dentro, mas o chão, coberto por uma fina camada de gelo não ajudava muito seu plano. E foi vendo um bonito rapaz apenas parado na frente do portão que ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem enquanto seu corpo ia para a frente com o gelo já um pouco derretido, se encolhendo para salvar-se da inevitável queda, a garota não sentiu o chão duro e escorregadio, mas sim fortes braços a segurando pela cintura. Seu coração logo disparou, lembrando apenas de seu tio, aquelas mãos nojentas correndo por todo o seu corpo, e com um arrepio, ela olhou para cima, tentando ver a face de quem a salvou.

O belo rapaz tinha um leve sorriso em seu rosto, não de felicidade ou compaixão, parecia algo diferente que fez o coração da garota saltar uma batida bem de leve. Ele sabia que seu sorriso não era nem um pouco de felicidade, e sim de realização pessoal, estando tão perto dela era mais do que uma desculpa para falar algo, e esses segundos que pareciam eternidade se quebraram com a voz rouca do rapaz perguntando sarcasticamente se ela estava bem.

- A senhorita está bem? Não torceu o pé nem nada? - Ainda com o irônico sorriso no rosto, Dimitri sabia o quanto queria rir da situação, afinal, era exatamente o momento perfeito para se apresentar e deixar uma boa impressão na garota que ele tanto queria saber sobre. Seu frágil corpo em seus braços, e seu inocente rosto o encarando com uma expressão confusa, era tudo que ele queria e imaginava.

\- Sim, eu estou bem. - Se soltando das garras do belo predados, Yesfir se ajeitou rapidamente, sua voz suave e tremula apenas mostrava o medo e a vergonha que sentia da situação, na verdade, após aqueles longos segundos, ela mal conseguia levantar a cabeça para olha-lo, ela mal sabia por quanto tempo realmente ficou ali encarando o rapaz que havia acabado de ajuda-lá por nenhum motivo aparente.

Um longo silêncio se formou, Dimitri apenas queria fazer perguntas, perguntar o que ela tem, porque está com tanto medo, mas seria estranho, não teria como uma pessoa completamente normal, que nunca havia visto aquela garota na vida, ter notado que ela estava com medo e tremendo, não de frio, mas de terror. Ele adorava tal sensação, ver a indefesa garota o temer não poderia ser melhor de jeito nem maneira nenhuma, aquilo estava sendo mil vezes melhor do que seu plano original de apenas se apresentar após ter salvo a sua donzela tão cobiçada.

\- Oh, se você está bem, então é melhor eu ir, cuide-se melhor. - Com um sorriso mais quente, ele se virou, andando lentamente, apenas esperando ela gritar “espere!” em desespero para saber quem ele era, mas tal coisa não aconteceu. Yesfir ficou lá, parada, olhando as costas do rapaz indo-se, claro que tal ação o deixou nervoso consigo mesmo de ter apenas dito aquilo sem nem se apresentar ou perguntar o nome da garota.

Mas mesmo depois de desperdiçar tal oportunidade de ouro, ele seguiu seu dia como sempre, apenas observando, mas por algum motivo, algo parecia diferente, depois do que havia acontecido, ela parecia procurar por algo, ele não sabia dizer o que, mas ela parecia tão decidida de que ia encontrar o que procurava. Aquilo era o que ele queria descrever como “fofo”, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele realmente queria perguntar o que ela tanto queria encontrar, e foi no intervalo que ele pode descobrir. Se movendo um tanto quanto roboticamente, a garota se sentou ao lado de Dimitri, sem nenhuma explicação, com seu rosto todo corado, o cabelo levemente tentando esconder sua vergonha enquanto todos olhavam para a mesa com uma expressão confusa.

A garota não parecia querer dizer nada, mas Dimitri não queria deixar todo aquele progresso escapar desse jeito, sem pelo menos mais uma tentativa de se redimir e seriamente falar com ela, e para sua surpresa, foi a garota envergonhada quem deu o primeiro passo.

\- Obrigada, eu nem tive tempo de lhe agradecer antes. - Um tanto quanto surpreso, ele a encarou, vendo um pequeno sorriso tímido se formar no rosto da garota que parecia bem satisfeita com seu progresso pessoal. E foi rindo baixinho que ele criou a coragem o suficiente para sorrir maliciosamente para a garota envergonhada ao seu lado.

\- Não foi nada, não é o dever de um cavalheiro ajudar uma dama em perigo? - Vendo o rosto da garota ficar cada vez mais corado, ele levantou a mão a colocando perto do rosto de Yesfir, que reflexivamente fechou os olhos com medo, e sem nenhum movimento brusco, Dimitri tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que caiam no rosto da garota, mostrando o quão vermelho seu rosto realmente estava.

Com tal cena que parecia sair de um daqueles filmes super românticos, o silêncio voltou a superfície, o que o fez ficar ainda mais nervoso com a situação, todas as outras garotas com quem havia acabado foram fáceis, Dimitri não conseguia achar a mínima dificuldade em se mostrar interessado e corresponder as mais leves ações de uma mulher, mas ainda assim, todo seu charme não parecia funcionar nem um pouco nesta, na verdade, parecia deixa-lá cada vez mais longe dele.

Sentindo o efeito contrário de suas ações, tudo que ele pode fazer foi suspirar e voltar a olhar para o seu prato quase que vazio. Ela não parecia querer responder nem de longe, suas reações eram bem menos previsíveis do que Dimitri pensava que elas eram, tudo parecia girar em torno de uma mentalidade um tanto quanto fútil, se ela tinha medo, se calava, nunca ela iria realmente dar um primeiro passo sobre nada, e isso o deixava cada vez mais nervoso, isso nunca havia acontecido antes, tudo que ela sabia fazer era ficar em uma defensiva completa, sem falar, sem piscar, nem nada, seu rosto corado já estava voltando ao seu pálido original, o que mostrava mais ainda que ela não estava mais interessada em nada, e que, provavelmente, ia acabar ficando apenas no seu canto.

 

Tais acontecimentos voltaram a se repetir durante o próximo mês que se passava, nada realmente parecia funcionar com a tão misteriosa garota, que acabava sempre calada no seu canto, sem mais nem menos. Dimitri não tinha a menor paciência para tais cenas, mas ainda assim aguentou a tortura que se impunha nele, a curiosidade, certamente, matou o gato. E foi exatamente nestas circunstâncias que ela finalmente falou, após tão longo silêncio como de costume, a garota, que já parecia quase muda, disse suas primeiras palavras em um longo tempo.

\- Você sempre acaba se sentando aqui, está esperando algo de mim? - Sua voz fria e delicada deixou Dimitri um tanto quanto surpreso, afinal, ele esperava muitas coisas dela, mas não podia deixar suas intenções tão óbvias escaparem assim, sem mais nem menos. A simples fala de uma simples garota foi o suficiente para quebrar a tão bem construída compostura que ele tinha, nunca, em todos esses anos, tal coisa havia acontecido, como podia uma garota daquelas ter uma convicção dessas, essa era sua real pergunta. - Se você precisa de algo sobre a aula, por favor, não pergunte a mim, não saberei te responder nem que queira. - Com aquela outra simples frase ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de cair em uma longa e alta gargalhada, esse era todo o problema, de todas as teorias de conspiração que ele havia formado em sua mente, nada se envolvia com a aula.

\- Não, não é nada disso. - Deixando escapar algumas risadas em meio a frase, Yesfir o olhou confusa, seu olhar inocente banhou Dimitri em um sentimento de nostalgia, ela seriamente lhe lembrava sua falecida irmã, ela provavelmente teria acabado bem parecida com Yesfir se ainda estivesse viva, uma garota bonita e esbelta, tímida e inocente. - Você só parece muito sozinha, apenas queria lhe fazer companhia. - Inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada e rápida, apenas para não perder sua linha de raciocínio, Dimitri a olhou nos olhos, o calmo azul que dava cor a suas pupilas era tão intenso, qualquer um poderia se perder apenas de tentar encará-los.

\- Companhia, você diz? - Perdendo toda a confiança que tinha antes, ela voltou ao seu tom baixo e tímido de sempre, ela parecia um pequeno animal com medo, nada mais do que isso, toda aquela energia de antes parecia ter sido algo tão temporário e mal feito, Dimitri se sentia até mesmo culpado por ter lhe chamado a atenção de tal modo, ela provavelmente nunca mais nem iria tentar olhar ele nos olhos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pode até não parecer, mas isso deu 5 páginas no meu editor de texto, ou seja, foi muita coisa, na verdade eu estava até pensando em escrever até onde havia acabado o primeiro capítulo original, mas pra falar a verdade, ia dar muita coisa pra um capítulo só, e eu quero, no máximo, ter uns 10 capítulos e só, quanto menos, melhor. Então, quem sabe, algum dia, quando eu tiver inspiração o suficiente eu não acabo juntando mais alguma coisa nesse capítulo só pra diminuir o geral mesmo.  
> Eu nem estou mentindo, eu seriamente quero fazer capítulos mais longos no lugar de ter 492 capítulos de 3 segundos de texto. E como deu pra ver, tem bem menos falas do que antes, isso é porque em 3ª pessoa tem muita mais o que cobrir em questão ao o que os personagens estão fazendo, o que eles estão pensando e coisas do tipo, a primeira fala só foi aparecer quando eu estava acabando a 3ª página no editor, então dá pra ver o quão mais detalhada eu queria a história em si, até contei um pouco da história da Yesfir bem no começo.  
> Com isso, eu quero, pelo menos, continuar no mesmo ritmo, pelo menos 5 páginas por capítulo, detalhes o suficiente pra se conseguir entender pelo menos o básico do básico de tudo que está acontecendo e mais emoções para os próprios personagens, já que, antes eles pareciam bem toscos e sem emoção alguma, agora, pelo menos, eu quero que você consiga sentir o que eles sentem, raiva, angústia, tristeza, coisas assim, se bem que eu sou ruim nisso, então eu devo ter acabado fazendo um trabalho bem podres, mas, tanto faz, fiz meu melhor, isso que realmente importa por agora.  
> Quanto ao porque eu resolvi "mudar" tanta coisa, pelo menos do ponto de vista do leitor, bom, isso é simples, eu realmente queria escrever algo envolvente, mas ao mesmo tempo fora do cotidiano, ou seja, ao mesmo tempo que você está rezando pra algo assim acontecer, você está implorando pra que algo desse tipo nunca aconteça na sua frente nem depois da morte. É basicamente esse o tipo de "impacto" que eu gostaria de ter alcançado, e ainda assim, acho bem difícil ter acontecido, já que, eu não sou muito boa com explicações em geral.  
> Mas, eu ainda sinto que a coisa vai ficar melhor, e que não vai ser apenas enrolação como foi agora, na verdade, não sei quem eu quero enganar, ainda tem muita coisa até o final do primeiro capítulo original, então vai ser, pelo menos, mais uns 2 capítulos de enrolação até voltar a parte onde tudo começa, e, só pra constar, vai sim ser bem diferente do antigo, coisas vão mudar, tretas vão acontecer, e é só isso que eu tenho pra dizer.


End file.
